The Ultimate Demigod
by spirralspins
Summary: When Alex comes into the world of Percy things go crazy. Relationships end, Relationships are started, Heart break, and love. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico go on an Amazing journey that brings them through the hunger games. Thalia/OC, Katniss/OC, and Artemis/OC DISCONTUIED
1. the mystery demigod

Mystery Demigod

Alex thought he was dead when he heard the evil shrill cry. He remembered hearing that noise right before his father was attacked. They were out camping laughing telling jokes and just having a great time. Then it happened. As fast as lightning the animal struck. It tackled Alex's father and they both started fighting. Luckily, his father pulled out a shiny golden knife and stabbed the ugly creature before it killed him. When it finally went away Alex ran to his father and checked his wounds. The animal had shredded his father's chest so badly it didn't even look like a chest. At the sight of the wounds Alex fainted.

The evil shrilled cried for a second time and Alex came back to his senses. It had sounded like it came from a distance, but when he heard it a third time he decided that the creature that had killed his father was, was coming for him really, really fast. He had no idea what to do, he was frozen with fear! What could he do? He stood there for what seemed like forever, but he knew only a few seconds had really past. The evil cry went up again, this time a lot closer. He thought for a few more seconds, he was thinking of what he might taste like to the monster. Then it hit him, he slowly inched his hand toward his pocket, and pulled out a knife. When he saw the blade he had a flash back.

He was back by his dad's bedside holding his father's hand. Alex's eyes were red from crying; he couldn't help but think that his father was being selfish. Alex was only ten years old at the time and didn't really understand what was happening, but he did know that his father was leaving him forever. Alex begged his father not to go, Jason said "father, please don't leave me here alone, if you don't go I'll be a better son…I promise." "Sorry son but it is my time, I must go," his father replied, "but take this, and only use it in times of distress." His father pulled out the six inch blade and handed it to his son. "Yes father, I shall use this to take down our enemies, I WILL make you proud," Alex said. He waited for his father to respond, but he never did. BOOM! Alex's consciousness slammed back into his body like a truck running into him at 20 mph. he stumbled back, looked at his legs, and tried to move them. They worked! He was unfrozen, and at that moment Alex began to run.

He ran in the woods for hours not knowing where to go. His mind was racing twice as fast as he was running. As he was running he thought that he who was only sixteen years old was no match for a huge evil monster. All he could remember of the monster was that it was the size of a pick-up truck and it had blood red eyes. He blocked those thoughts out. He needed some place to think, he was so tired and cold he could die. He ran ten more feet and feel into a pool of water. As he hit the water he had a new surge of strength. He jump out of the water and started to run again. This time he didn't slow down, he felt great, he had no idea why but he felt like he could lift a truck. He ran for what seemed like hours until he heard voices. He was glad to hear someone else talk besides himself. They sounded about his age, so he silently crept towards them. He was sure he could hear the voices right in front of him but where they actually were coming from he had no idea. He took two more steps and tripped on a trip wire. The voices fell silent and the next thing he knew he was face down while a spike threw his chest. Alex cried out it pain, and the other kids came out and stared at him with open mouths. There was a boy who looked sixteen maybe seventeen. He wore a bet up orange T-shirt and some black jeans. He had dark black hair and green eyes. The next person he saw was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had long blond curly hair with dazzling gray eyes. She wore an orange T-shirt, (hers wasn't as beat up as the boys) and some blue jeans. Alex didn't have time to admire her because he was dying. The girl yelled, "Percy…I think we just killed a demigod!" Alex didn't know what they were talking about, but he was in so much pain he didn't care. The boy the girl called Percy was still frozen as if seeing Alex on the spike made him frozen with fear. "PERCY!" The girl yelled, "Snap out of it, we need to help him." The boy still didn't move. Alex started to scream, "Please I can't die, HEAL!" He said it over and over! Alex wasn't thinking anything would happen but seconds later he started to be pulled off the spike. He thought it was one of the kids pulling him off, but when he looked over the kids were just standing there looking at him in awe. When he was off the spike the wound started to close up, the wound closed up fully and Alex touched his chest but it felt fine. Alex stared at them for a couple of seconds, and then did what anyone would do, he fainted.

When he woke up he was on a cot with the blonde haired girl looking at him. He sat up, and asked "who are you guys?" The girl said she was Annabeth Chase, and the boy said he was Percy Jackson.


	2. Friends

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN PJO!

ALEX'S POV

I just starred at them. I mean what else am i supposed to do when to kids almost kill me and then take me in like I'm one of

their own. I was really creped out. The girl, Annabeth, she a Blonde hair that tumbled down to her shoulder blades in elegant curls.

She had a little bit of a tan, but not much. And her build was like a long distance runner. The guy, Percy, he looked like a guy all

the girls would kill to have. I have been told that my looks would make a goddess go crazy just to have me, but they were probably

just being nice. Anyway, he had ravened black hair that looks untamed. His build was like a swimmer but just imagine more muscle.

So they were looking at me like they were waiting for something. Then Percy cleared his throat and asked, "are you going to tell us your

Name or what." Ohhh, so that's what they were waiting for. i said, "my names Alex, Alex King. Nice to meet you Annabeth, Percy." They

gave slight nods in response. Now i decided it was a good time to ask questions. "What the heck happened out there? Why didn't i die?

And why did yall try to kill me? And-""Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, we'll answer your questions, just ask one at a time." Percy was the

One to cut me off. Annabeth had this look on her face like she was thinking hard. Then it disappeared and she decided to answer my

questions. "Well Alex, it looks like you're probably a demigod. A strong one at that. I really don't know how you didn't die, but lets

Just be grateful. And we didn't TRY to kill you; you just triggered one of our traps." Well at least i know they didn't mean to and

that she's happy I'm alive, so that's a good thing, i think. After a couple seconds Percy started to talk to Annabeth like i wasn't here.

"Do you think he's one of the big three's?"

"probably, he has that powerful aura to him...and for some reason it seems like his full power is being blocked."

"Should we take him to the camp?"

i heard Annabeth chuckle, "well no duh seaweed brain, where else would we take him?"

Percy blushed from embarrassment, "oh right"

I decided to cut in, "what camp are you talking about. Like a summer camp?"

"Sort of but...Annabeth can you explain to him about the gods, please?"

"Ok, fine"

She turned to me and started to talk. "Do you know anything the Greek gods, and myths?"

Of course i do my father use to tell me about them all the time. i always kind of-and still do-wished they were real. That would be

Pretty cool. "Yea i know a lot about them, my father use to tell me about them all the time.-" i hesitated before i said the other

Part. It's kind of embarrassing when you still have a childish dream when your 16 years old. But i told them anyway. "Please don't

Tell anyone but i kind of wish they were real." After i said that they both got these HUGE grins on there faces. I thought they were

going to make fun of me, and that's exactly what they did. "The Greek gods ARE real!"

"I knew i shouldn't have told you that part, now yall are just mocking me."

"No, we swear we're telling the truth." they said in unison. Then Percy said, "I'm a son of Poseidon, and she's a daughter of Athena."

"if that's true prove it, if your who you say you are, Percy, then control the water in one of your wattle bottles." Psshh, like their

telling the truth yeah right. But right after i said that Percy got a huge grin on his face and said "ok." At first nothing happened

and i was about to laugh at him, but then all the water bottles exploded and started to flow through air towards Percy's head. When

The water reached his head it formed a dome around his head. When he saw my expression he burst out laughing and all the water fell to

the ground. "h-wh-bu-you-no way-". i took one deep breathe and let it out. Once i was calm i yelled, "THIS IS SOOOOO COOL, GREEK MYTHS

ARE REAL!" Then the first thing that i started to think of was, who's my which side of my family is godly. Is it my Mom or Dad. Now I know what you're thinking, 'it's your mom stupid cause your dad just died.' But that wasn't my real Dad, i was adopted as a baby. So either

"one could be my godly parent. I looked at them and said, "let's go, i want to go to the half-blood camp." They nodded and packed up

Their stuff, once they were done they called the gray sisters taxi.(A/N: Alex's knows everything about mythology already so he doesn't

need all the explaining)We got in, and Annabeth said i should get some sleep since we are all the way in South Carolina it might take

awhile to get to camp. So i laid down and the last thing i heard before i fell asleep was Percy say to Annabeth. "i wonder why he

hasn't been taken to camp and claimed yet.'

TIME LAPSE

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me to get up. Since im a lit sleeper i woke up right away and was wide away immediately. She smiled and

said "i wish seaweed brain would wake up as easily as you."

"uh thanks" i muttered. we stepped out of the taxi and walked up the hill, when we got to the top i looked down and saw a big blue

house, some cabins that all looked different, a beach, a lake, and a big strawberry patch. we trudged down the hill and walked to what

Percy called the big house. When we got there i saw the centaur whos trained all the great heros like Hercules, and Orion. Even though

they did some pretty unbelievable stuff they were both jerks. I don't know how i know that but it seems like a...memory...But how is

that possible i wasn't even alive when that happened, oh well. Anyway Chiron told me that i would be staying in the Hermes cabin until

i was claimed. i just agreed, and asked Percy if i could keep most of my stuff in his cabin. He just laughed and said "so you weren't

Lying when you said you know a lot about Greek mythology. Sure you can put your stuff there whenever you want." At that moment i knew

That Percy and i were going to be best fiends.


	3. Two unreachable beauties!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO!**

**ENJOY THE STORY**

****_**ALEX POV**_

****It been one week since i got here and it has been, AMAZING! Percy and Annabeth are now my best friends. They told me all about their lives and adventures, and i told them about mine. I can't believe that Percy is that amazing! He always says he's not that great but he's just modest. So right now we're sparing. I have become so good that i can defeat everyone in camp within 30 seconds except Percy. He's the only one who's a challenge, and most of the time it's a draw. Today though i'm determined to win. Percy swung his sword across his body trying to slash me. I sidestepped and lunged at his side, he blocked and grasped my wrist turning it hard causing me to drop my sword. He then backed off and went to stab at my chest. Right before the blade collided with my chest i sidestepped, grasped his wrist with my right hand and put my left hand on the back of his shoulder pushing his face in the dirt. By doing this he couldn't move his whole right arm or his head. "Give up" i asked. he just laughed and said yea, you beat me. So i helped him up and we walked out of the arena, and ran into Annabeth. She ran up to Percy and kissed him and then she turned to me and said,"you get to met on of my best friends to day." By the way she was talking i could tell she was happy to see her friend. But what i didn't get is couldn't she see him or her everyday here at camp? She must have seen the confused look on my face because she said,"The hunters of Artemis are coming and my friend is a hunter." Oh that explains it, her friend must be the girl Thalia they told me about. So her friend is a girl who hates boys, why would Annabeth want me to meet her? Oh well i guess ill find out later. right when i was about to say something we heard a loud piercing horn. "Oh look their here" Annabeth squealed. I guess she really wants to see her friend. So we made our way over to Half-blood Hill. When we got there i gasped at what i saw. The two most beautiful girls i have ever seen were standing in front of a group of girls.(A/N: i said two because i don't know if i want to pair Alex with Artemis or Thalia) The first one had auburn colored hair with a face of a queen. Her body had all the perfect curves. I mentally slapped my self for thinking things like that about a MAIDEN goddess. The second girl had a silver tiara in her raven black hair. Her hair was spiked(A/N: if you want to kinda see what hair im talking about, go to YouTube and type in paper dolls and watch any video of theres and look at thalia. Its kinda funny that the girls name is the same as Thalia in the book. And she reminds me of thalia when it comes to her hair), And she had a face that was dangerous yet beautiful. Her curves were just as good as Artemis'. When the girl with the tiara saw us she ran full speed at her. My mouth dropped, so this is Thalia. I had one thought in my mind about her and that was...WOW!


	4. Im a demon?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO! And sorry if Characters are OOC or just not themselves.**

**Just wanted to tell you that if i don't update as fast its because i'm writing my own book! Gotta editor and everything!**

**_Alex's POV_**

**__**When Thalia got to us, she hugged Annabeth and said hey to Percy. Then she turned to me and her jaw dropped, but i don't know why. She quickly covered it up by acting like she was yawning, so i shook it off like it was nothing. "Hey im Thalia" she said. "Nice to meet you too." I then leaned in close and said,"Dont tell Artemis i said this but your even more beautiful than Annabeth said you were." When i leaned back at first her face showed shock. Then she blushed and tried to hide it but failed. "Soooo wanna go hang out or something...You could come to Alex." Oh whoa now that im listening to what she's saying, her voice i like an angel's. WOW! i need to stop thinking these things about a hunter of Artemis. Percy's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "sure, we should all go to the beach and swim and have a picnic." "Yea that sounds like fun, ill be there" i said. "Me too" "Me three" said Thalia and Annabeth. "Ok ill meet you guys there at eleven thirty, see ya." And with that Percy ran off towards the kitchen. Probably to get food for the picnic. "So Thalia, i know you aren't suppose to hang out with boy's, but i was wondering if you wanted to hang out with just you and me, but not like a date. More like so we can get to know each other." She looked over her shoulder where the other hunters were watching her with suspicious looks and some were glaring at me. She turned back around and splapped me. She SLAPPED me for no reason! then she leaned over towards my ear and whispered,"sorry just had to do that so the hunters dont get suspicious." She then paused before adding, "even though nothings happening." I frowned, but remembered she's a hunter, i'm just lucky i get to be her friend. She then turned around and started walking away but i could her her say"Yea i'd like that, meet me at the beach at midnight."

time skip to 11:30

So here i am walking to the Artemis cabin to get Thalia. Percy wouldn't do it because he didn't want to get mauled my the hunters. Annabeth couldn't do it because she had to finish cleaning her cabin. I'm finally here, i knocked on the door five seconds later a big husky girl opens the door. When she see's me she glare's and says,"What do you want, _BOY?"_ She spat out boy like it was the worst insult ever, and to her it probably was. And me with my short temper, and loud mouth, instead ok saying,"i'm just her for Thalia, Annabeth sent me." I said...no i sreamed,"Whats your problem, all boy's aren't bad. So before you go around judging people how about try getting to know them first!" She looked stunned, but that was quickly replaced by rage. Right before she slit my throat Thalia came running out and grapped my hand and we ran off. On the way to the beach i was very aware of her hand in mine, and it felt perfect, like it belonged there. Good thing she didn't notice or she would have fried me 20 times over again. We reached the beach in about 3 minutes. When we got there it was 11:36 and Percy and Annabeth were already there... swapping spit. "Get a room" i said, interrupting them. They jumped off of each other and blushed crimson red. "So did everyone bring there bathing suit?" Percy asked desperately trying to get the attention away from what he and Annabeth were doing. "Yea" Everyone except Percy said in unison. "So lets go for a swim, then we can eat!" And with that Percy ran into the ocean with Annabeth right behind him. Thalia then seemed to notice our hands and blushed. When she let go my hand felt empty, like half of it was missing. She finally got her blush under control and started to take off her shirt and pants. Underneath she had a silver bikini that fit her perfectly. She caught me staring and smirked and said,"my eyes are up here, Pervy." But by the way she said it you could tell she was joking around. That didn't make it any less embarrassing."S-sorry, you just l-look great in that" i stuttered. She smiled that amazing smile of hers and said thanks. I then took my shirt off and looked at her. She was STARRING at ME! "So who's the pervy now" i said rather cocky. She just blushed and ran to the water. We swam out until it was at her chest. For me it was like my stomach since im 6'4, and she looks about 5'9. We swam for about 30 minutes until she said she's hungry. i asked Percy where the food was and he said on the beach in the basket. We started swimming towards shore, and thats were everything went wrong. Thalia was swimming beside me and then she just disappeared. I started to panic and looked around everywhere and called her name, but she didn't answer. I swam underneath and opened my eye's just wishing i would be able to see. To my surprise i could see perfectly. 'Whoa, i must be Poseidon's kid.' I then chanced it and took a breath...i could breath! 'Sweet!' I looked around and saw Thalia bleeding badly sinking deeper and deeper. So i swam over to her grapped her and swam to shore. When i got to shore i softly put her on the sand and started to do CPR. 1,2,3,4,5 blow. 1,2,3,4,5 blow. 1,2,3,4,5 blow. 1,2,3,4,5 blow. 1,2,3,4,5 blow. "Come on, come on. you cant die on me already!" i scream to Thalia's unconscious body. After 20 minutes of doing CPR i felt for her pulse...There wasn't one! Why! Why! WHYYYYYY! If i wasn't so mad and upset i would have notice that my last why sounded like a demons voice. I was so mad! Why did i let her die! It's all my fault. I started to feel like i was transforming. i had hands with claws. I had fangs and my hair was going crazy, i was forced to all fours(A/N: if you have ever seen naruto when he's in the nine tails cloak. Imagine that but black)and i had a black aura around me with one tail. I turned to the ocean and roared a roar so loud and mighty that the a dragon would feel like an ant. Swoosh i moved so fast that the speed of light would be jealous. I was running over the water until i spotted a huge fin/spin moving above the water. I stopped right in front of it and slashed with my claws. After 20 seconds i had clean the beast down to the bone, all the flesh and organs floated in the water. Swoosh i zoomed back to the beach. When i got there everyone was staring at my in fear and awe. I started to change back, while walking towards Thalia. When i got to her side i was my normal self except with tears in my eyes. I held Thalia close to me and let my tears fall. One of them hit her face and she started to splutter and cough. I looked down with now tears of joy in my eyes. "Oh my gosh, never ever do that again" i cryed out to Thalia. "Sorry ill try not to next time" she said with a smile on her face. That smile was enough to make me melt. I looked down at her side and her gash was completely gone. I hug her close but she didn't return it. 'i wonder why" i thought while pulling away. Little did I know that there was a black haired boy in the shadows looking at me with anger and jealousy.

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! _** **_LIKE?HATE? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT_**


	5. Nico's Losing!

**So guys here's the fifth chapter hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO**

**NICO'S ****_POV_**

**__**I was on my way to the Hades cabin after a long session of sword fighting. I had really been kicking some butt, and now i needed to take a shower. So i walked into the cabin and jumped right in the shower. I had some time to think so my mind wandered off to Thalia. She was so beautiful, and dangerous, and she could be caring some times. I really like her, maybe even love, but im to scared to tell her. I mean she is a hunter of Artemis, and im scared of being rejected. And even if she says she likes me back Artemis will probably kill me for taking on of her hunters away. When i was done with my shower, my mind had wandered to Alex, the new kid in camp. Even though i haven't met him, i hate him. He looks like he would be the god of beauty times 1,000,000. Not that i judge guys, that's just what some Aphrodite girl said. Anyway he looks like a stuck up pretty boy. The only good thing was that Thalia wouldn't waste her time with a loser like that. She has a short temper so she will probably end up killing him. The conch horn pulled me out of my thoughts. 'whoa, i've been thinking that long!' i screamed in my head. Oh well, time to eat. i made my way to the dinning pavilion. When i got there i got my food, made the sacrifice to the gods and sat down. 30 minutes into the i heard the scariest roar ever. All the campers ran towards the beach which i guess is were it came from. When i got there i stood in the shadows. I saw Thalia on the beach...DEAD?! Next to her was Alex, but he looked like a demon. 'So' i thought, 'he must have attacked her and when he won he roared.' 'Im going to kill him!' he looked like he could take out a whole army in seconds. Suddenly, he moved so fast it looked like he disappeared, but you could tell he had run because of the trench he left. Everyone looked out at the sea to see Alex in demon mode killing the biggest sea monster ever! He was moving so fast i couldn't tell he was there, but a second later you would see a new scare on the beast, so you knew that's where he had been. Within seconds the beast was nothin but bones, and Alex was back at the shore, walking towards Thalia. While he got closer he started to transform back. He then huged her close to him and started to cry. I got so jealous, i wanted to run him over with a truck, then ripe his insides out and feed them to him! 'That should be me!' i screamed in my head. A couple of he's tears fell on her face and she started coughing and spluttering. I smirked, 'now he's gonna get it' i thought. But he just smiled at her and said, ""Oh my gosh, never ever do that again." She just smiled and said, "Ill try not to next time." He smiled back and hugged her! Alex hugged my Thalia. Well she's not mine...YET! At least she didn't hug him back. But i just stared at him with hate and jealousy. I should have been her hero. And i should have been the one to hug her.


	6. The Original Creator?

_**Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**_

**Thalia's ****_POV_**

I opened my eyes to see Alex crying over me. "Oh my gosh, never do that to me again" he said, He sounded so happy. "Ill try not to next time" i responded trying to make a joke out of it. He then hugged me close to me, which surprised me. I didn't hug him back, and i had to fight the blush from showing. If i hugged him back or blushed the hunters would be suspicious. He then pulled away and looked at me. His eyes, His beautiful brown eyes showed so much happiness that i thought they were going to burst. 'I wonder why he's so happy' i thought to myself. I found myself captivated by his eyes, and i couldn't look away. Fortunately or unfortunately Artemis came up, lifted us up and pushed Alex away from me. He was caught off guard so he fell on his butt. "Stay away from my hunters BOY!" She seemed so angry. She probably thought that he was forcing me to stay in his arms. Alex's replied to Artemis, but in a way that would make her kill you. "Oh shut up, i don't care what you think about boys or men. Im not a cheating, lying, stuck up,abusive man. I treat women with respect, but that doesn't matter to you. All that matters to you is whats on the outside. If you see a boy you automatically think their bad. Well news flash ARTY, you can't judge a book by its cover!" By the end he was screaming and getting up in her face. Artemis looked stunned, then that turned to anger. Alex shouldn't have said that. Now she's going to kill him. Wow, what was that. Whenever I thought about Alex dying i feel and empty spot in my heart. Oh well its probably ' screaming drew me out of my thoughts. "Why you little...BOY! You think you can talk to a goddess that way, and to me none the less. I shall teach you a lesson and show you how the hunters fight!" She then proceed to take her bow out while jumping back. When she landed we were all in the arena stands and they were in the arena combat grounds. She quickly notched 3 arrows and shot, all in 3 seconds. The arrows whizzed through the air. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! All three arrows hit...The wall. Alex had dodged to to side and had his gold dagger out. Out of know where it stretched into a sword. I was stunned, his dagger can transform? Alex must have not known either because he looked just as stunned. THUMP! an arrow embedded itself into him thigh. THUMP! THUMP! 2 more arrows hit his shoulders making him drop his sword. He fell to the ground, but i have to give him that he's tough. He didn't even scream in agony. Artemis who was on the other side of the arena looked at his limp form with a smug look. She then turned to the audience and spoke. "See what happens when you disrespect me, defiantly you BOYS! I hope that thi-" She was cut off by laughing.

**ALEX'S ****_POV_**

**__****  
><strong>I started to fall after Artemis' arrows hit me. Is this the end i thought. It couldn't be could it. I should have payed attention, then i might have been able to win. I hit the ground hard, and blacked out. Wait. no. not blacked out, i went into a dream, but it seemed more like a memory. I was there floating in...space? I was moving my hands really fast and creating something. After 30 seconds the dream me moved his hands and ther, floating, was a baby. "Go my creation, you will be called the creator. Your name will be Chaos. You shall create the universe, and fill this empty space. Even though i could do this myself a lot faster than you, i have a mission to undertake. So you will be my heir. Bye my little creation. Bye...Chaos." What...so i was...the original Creator? I feel it. I feel all the power. So much power Zeus couldn't even dream of. The good thing was that i was still me, just with more power. Because i would hate if my personalty changed too. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. Artemis was giving her victory speech. "-See what happens when you disrespect me, defiantly you BOYS! I hope that thi-" I laughed, does she thinks shes that strong? She's stuck up. "Well your stuck up aren't you?" She just looked at me stunned, and stuttered out, "W-what your suppose to b-be d-dead." I smirked, did she really think she could kill me that easily? HA! Well she didn't know who i was, so its understandable. "Well obviously im not." Before she could reply there was movement behind her. She turn around to see Kronos slashing his scythe at her. Swoosh! i moved faster than the speed of light. Right before the blade hit her i tackled Kronos while going faster than the speed of light. Boom! He smashed right into the arena wall. I backed up to examine the damage. Kronos came stumbling out, bleeding ichor everywhere. He looked at me with hate and fear. "Who are you?" he asked with a pained voice. I smirked and said,"Im just now remembering, but i am the creator of the creator. I am higher than Chaos. I could destroy everyone one of yall with a flick of my wrist. I am everything and nothing. I am The first being." i said that as dramatically as i could. Everyone in the crowd and in the arena gasped. Kronos was about to call me a liar, so i just flicked my wrist and a Huge iris message looking tv screen appear playing my memory. When it was done everyone bowed except kronos. He just stood there and smirked and said,"that doesn't matter, because we have every primordial god and goddess on our side with all the titians. You and your Olympians will fall. He started to disappear so i just flicked my wrist and his body exploded sending him back to tartarus. I turned to Artemis, she bowed and said,"Im sorry My Lord, will you please forgive me for what i did to you?" Her voice sounded scared. Its not like im going to do something to her."Of course i forgive you. And also can you stop calling me Lord, i would rather be your friend. IF, that is, you will be friends with a boy." "Me, friends with a boy, no!" She said. Then she said, "But i will be friends with a man, so yeah i guess we can be friends. But get to close and ill kill you!" I smiled at her and said"I see you've already gotten comfy being my friend, your already making empty threats!" She laughed and walked of. So i turned to the crowd and said...

_**tune in for the next chapter. hope you enjoyed**_


	7. I Forget Who I Am!

**Sorry it took so long, High school honor classes suck, there's to much homework. And then everyday i have football practice. Im just really busy, but i fond some time to write this.**

**hope you enjoy, and i do not own PJO.**

**Oh yea, this might turn into a little cross over. Like im not gonna have any other characters from different books or shows, but he might have powers like in Naruto.**

**_Alex's POV_**

**__**...please don't treat me any different now that you know who i really am." I might be able to kill them all by snapping my fingers but i dont want them to act all scared and stuff. I looked around in the audience and spotted Percy and Annabeth. They each had a different expression on their face. Percy was grinning, and Annabeth had her thinking face on. Percy motioned towards the door with his head. I got the message and started to walk towards the door before the people in the crowd started asking a bunch of questions. I walked out and headed towards the beach, when i got there i waited for Percy and Annabeth to get here. I heard footsteps so i turned around to see Thalia walking towards me. She looked relieved that i was okay. She walked over and sat down next to me. She was silent for awhile then suddenly started to talk. "Im happy your okay." She said pretty quickly. She then looked at me and said,"You need to stay away from me. I don't even get why i said we could be friends but i dont like you that much even as a friend." What? i was so shocked i couldn't speak. She glared at me then stood up and walked away. Wow, i become friends with the maiden goddess and then i lose one of her hunters as a friend. I sat there thinking over what happened. About 10 minutes later Annabeth a Percy came over and sat down next to me. " Dude thats so cool that your the real original creator!" Percy said sounding really hyper. I just nodded and walked off. I didn't really feel like talking to them after what happened with Thalia. I got to the area with the cabins and didn't know where to go. so i walked over to the Hermes Cabin. When i got in it was empty, so i just walked over to my bunk and laid down. I started to think about Thalia. Why doesn't she like me as a friend? Did i do something wrong? I soon drifted off to sleep with Thalia on m mind.

_**Nico's POV**_

Yes! i danced around and jumped up and down. Let me explain why im so happy. I was walking around thinking about how Alex was so powerful and i could kill him. I found my way to the beach and heard Thalia talking. So i started to eavesdrop. She was talking to Alex and i heard her say that she didn't even like him as a friend. And that's why im so happy. And that's what he gets acting so high and mighty. He's just a loser who deserves to be stomped on.

_**Chaos's POV**_

Damn it! He just told everyone he was the original creator. No body but me is suppose to know but me! Now i have to go erase everyone's memory about that. I will unblock all of his powers but i will make him forget about him being the creator. And i should also tone down his aura to demigod level. Yea that's what ill do. POOF! Done, now know one remembers that he is the creator, but they remember him but forget about what he did to Kronos, which stinks because then Artemis won't be his friend anymore. Oh, well thats the price he has to pay. Good now his mission can still be a success.

_**Alex's POV**_

I woke up feeling like something was missing, but the conch horn signaling dinner blew making me forget about it. I got up got dressed and headed out. On the way i saw Thalia and immediately felt sad. I still don't know why she hates me now. She caught me looking and glared at me, so i looked away as fast as possibly. When i looked forward again i caught a boy with black hair smirking at me. Huh? whats that about? I got to the dining pavilion, got my food, made the sacrifice to the gods and went over to the Hermes table. I sat down and started to eat my food. I didn't look at anybody the whole time. When i was almost finished there were 14 flashes and all of the major Gods were standing in our presence. Everyone bowed and waited for them to speak. Zues was the first one to talk."We have learned that all the titans, giants, and primordial gods have risen." Everyone gasped at this horrible news. Next was Athena who spoke, "We have received a new great prophecy, and it goes like this"

The newest shall go,

with the help of his un-known foe and friends,

They shall find the two dens of evil,

There they shall find the one responsible for this upheaval,

Bringing him down will result in confessions of love,

but in the end it only brings pain,

He will turn to hate and let it consume him,

Darkness shall be his dwelling place,

but the one who no one expected shall bring him back,

to the side of light,

and love will make him see clearly once more.

Everyone was quiet until everyone broke out into screaming. "Silence!" Zeus yelled making everyone quickly obey. Again Athena being the smart one explained things, "The new one is obviously Alex, the un-known foe nobody knows but if that person helps it doesn't matter. He shall also be taking his friends, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. The two dens of evil is new and even us Olympians have never heard of them. So be careful around them. The one responsible is probably a Primordial, but which one is un known. And the rest is probably talking about Alex, Percy, or Nico getting mad at something that doesn't matter that much and sulking at camp ignoring everyone, then something changes and then their happy again." She finished her speech looking quite pleased with herself. "Yes so Alex, Thalia, Perseus, Annabeth, and Nico. Go get ready because you will be leaving tomorrow morning at six. Dismissed!" With that all the gods flashed away. All the campers were done eating so everyone left. I made my way to the beach again, to think. When i got there i sat down and stared out at the ocean. I don't get why Poseidon didn't claim me yet. Obviously i was his kid, because i could breath underwater. Oh well i really don't care if he does or not, because i hate him. He's a horrible dad since he doesn't listen to the law Percy made them make. Someone sat next to me bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Artemis sitting next to me. She looked over with anger in her eyes. "I see how you look at Thalia, and i don't like it. If you try something with her i will personally throw you into tartarus. She's my best huntress and i don't need her worrying about you trying to bother her." I was to sad to say anything, so i just nodded my head and looked back at the ocean. "Good, you understand." I just nodded again and continued to stare out at the water. She then stood up and walked away. I sat there for 30 more seconds before screaming out in sorrow and then passing out.


	8. My fatal FlawS!

Disclaimer: i dont own PJO

Alex's _POV_

When i woke up i feltlike i was a full power. Hmmm, maybe the rest helped a lot. But for some reason i feel like i could take on a god. Oh well,, it's not that important, what is important is that i pack for the quest. I stood up and sprinted as fast as i could to the Poseidon cabin. I got there in about 20 seconds. I opened the door and looked at the clock, it said 5:50. Good so i have 10 minutes until i have to be at half-blood hill. I went over to the drawer that Percy said i could use and opened it and grabbed all of my stuff. Once i was done packing i walked over to the door and looked back at the Cabin. I hated Poseidon for not claiming me, but i loved his Cabin. I opened the door and started walking to half-blood hill. On my way i saw a couple making out, and i was about to walk past until i heard the guy's voice say. "When are you going to break up with that loser Percy?"

"I don't know...Maybe when he gets back from the quest."

"What! why not now, i mean we've been dating behind his back for about 1 month now."

I didn't stay to hear more, i sprinted off to the hill. The only thing running through my head was, OH MY GOSH Annabeth was and is cheating on Percy! I got to the Hill just in time, because when i got there Chiron came trotting up with Annebeth and gave us a back pack with 10,000 dollars in it and some drachmas. We took it and got into the van. I was thinking about whether or not i should tell Percy. I decided against it, because then he would be distracted during the quest. So i just went back to sleep. What woke me up was Thalia screaming. I sat up as quick as lightning and looked around. Right as i did the car flipped, and thinking on impulse i grapped Thalia and put my body in a protective way over her. Good thing to because the next think i know i have a piece of shrapnel hit me in the shoulder. I gritted my teeth and waited for more, but none came. I moved off of Thalia and ripped the shrapnel out like it was nothing. I looked over to Thalia to make sure she was fine and she was staring at me in awe and something i couldn't place. "What?" i asked starting to uncomfortable with her stare. She continued to stare for a little then she finally spoke,

"forst, i can't believe you would do that, i mean don't you have any regard for your self? Second you just ripped that shrapnel out like it didn't even hurt! Thats amazing, i've never seen anyone do that before!"

I blushed from the praise. I don't know why i did it, but thinking about that made me think about my fatal flaw, i was told by Percy that demigod has one.

"ummmm i do regard my self i just needed to make sure you didn't get hurt. That would have hurt you a lot more than me. But this situation is making me think about my fatal flaw and what it is."

Before she could respond there was a bright flash and Athena appeared. We bowed and waited to she what she wanted.

"You want to know your fatal flaw right?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said it more like a question because i didn't want her to blast me for being rude.

"Well actually you an interesting case, you have 3 fatal flaws." WHAT! no way! Well this sucks! Those were my thoughts after she told me i had 3 fatal flaws.

"Your 3 are, Loyalty, quick temper/anger, and love. The love one is a first for a Demigod, but i do know its kind of like loyalty as a fatal flaw. But worse. And now i must go, so take care and i wish you luck on your quest." With that she flashed out. Thalia was the first to speak.

"WOW" was the only thing she said. Before i could say anything i heard Percy scream at us to stop talking and help. I finally realized that we were being attacked by monsters. And not any monsters but the Minotaur, a huge drakon, and a mini army of monsters of about 100. I unsheathed my sword and charged with Thalia right beside me.

_**i HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**BYE!**_


	9. AN

sorry guys i was gonna upload another chapter today 9-5-12 but right when i was done with the chapter my browser shut down. So the next chapter will not be as descriptive as it was going to be. sorry and thanks for reading.


	10. The Girl Of My Dreams!

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or Hunger games**

****After cutting down my 40th monster there was still about 100 left. I looked around to see what was happening. Thalia was fighting 10 hell hounds, while Percy was fighting the Minotaur. Annabeth was running from the drakon until she put on her Yankees hat and disappeared. I turned back around and killed my 41th monster just before i got stabbed. I looked back around and saw the drakon going for Percy. There was no way i could get there in time so i did what everyone would do. I screamed a battle cry and let lose that power i was feeling this morning. A bright light blinded me and when it was gonna i was i a different place, which oddly looked like the hunger games reaping. I looked around and noticed it was exactly the same. "And for the boys" I heard the womans voice who was on stage ring out. "Alex King!" What, no way this is actually the hunger games. But as i was SLOWLY making my way to the stage a woman's voice said in my head,"This is real, you were destined to come here." Whoa! that was weird. Anyway if this is real then good thing i read the books, so i know how this works. When i got to the stage i shook hands with the girl tribute. She was about 5'9, pretty short compared to my 6'4. She had shoulder length black hair, with light brown eyes. Her build was like a boxer. Strong and quick, but she also had a model look to her. She still wasn't my type though. So after that they directed us to our rooms, but no one came to visit me of course. After that we went to the train, and got on. Once i was on i went to sleep. I didn't need the help from Finnick, because i could win with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded.

TIME SKIP

After an hour of torture, and be called the sexiest person alive by my prep team i was dressed in my outfit. All it was was a crown on my head crooked, no shirt, and a a merman tail that was easy to move in. I went down the elevator and came out where all the tributes were waiting for the parade to start. I walked around kind of bored of standing by my chariot. To my horror and comfort i saw Percy with district 3. Thalia with district 6. Annabeth with district 7, and Nico with district 8. But they were all occupied so all they could do was wave. I kept walking towards the last chariots. When i saw district 12 my breath was taken away. There waiting by her chariot was the MOST beautiful gurl ever. Even more beautiful than Artemis, Thalia, and Aphrodite. I walked up to her so i could talk to her. "Hey, nice outfits. 12 normally is in miner uniforms. This looks way more interesting." She turned towards me and i finally got a good look at her eyes. They were a beautiful grey. I almost got lost in her eyes, but luckily she started to talk.

"Yea im happy i get to wear this instead of those other things the tributes wore." She said it in a way like she didn't trust me. I guess that's expected in the hunger games.

"Cool. So my names Alex. Alex King. Whats yours." i said, and asked. Since i was asleep on the train i missed the reaping's.

"Im Katniss Everdeen, and this is Peeta Melark." She said gesturing to the boy next to her. But i didn't pay attention because...Do you know when people say it was love at first sight? Well thats what happened to me, and there was no way to get out. And right then and there i decided, no matter what shes coming out alive.

"Thats a really interesting name, i like it a lot. So are like a...couple?" I randomly asked. You can blame three things for that. 1) My ADHD 2) they were standing pretty close together, and 3) I was getting jealous. She looked at me like a grew two heads, but the boy had a look of wishing. Great, so i got some competition! i screamed in my head.

"Nooooooo!" She said/screamed while realizing how close they were and pushing him alittle bit away. I just chuckled a little, but before i could say anything i heard the intercom send district 3 out.

"Bye, i wish i could have met you under better circumstances. But i really want to talk to you after the parade, so ill come and get you?" i said it more like a question. I was bouncing up and down because once she gave me her answer i was off to my chariot. She just nodded say she was ok with that. So i turned and sprinted as fast as i could. I was about 40 yards away from my chariot and got there in 3.4 seconds. I know i know, im fast as heck. I even heard some of the other districts gasp at how fast i was while i went by. But i wasn't fast enough, when i had vaulted up on the chariot, it was already about 20 yards out. Which means everyone, even the other tributes no one of my skills. Speed and agility. Oh crap! was my only thought as i was paraded around the capitol.

_**I hope you enjoyed. And sorry if its short but i had to re write it, as you already know if you read my authors note.**_


	11. Chapter 11

HEY guys, i might delete this story because no won is reviewing telling me they like it. so if you like it review telling me not to delete it.

thanks guys, see ya!


	12. IM BACK!

OH MY GOSH! Im finally back, i am never gonna fight again! i got grounded for soooooooo long and it sucked. Ok so if you want me to continue review telling me to continue! thanks guys, peace!


End file.
